


Up Up Down Down Left Right A

by QueerEldritchSoda



Series: Detroit: Become One Shots [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerEldritchSoda/pseuds/QueerEldritchSoda
Summary: Based on the post from urushiya on Tumblr: Guys. Elijah Kamski was born is 2002. Kamski is a generation z. HE DEFINITELY HAS LIKE A CODE OR SOMETHING THAT IF YOU SAY IT AROUND YOUR ANDROID THEY’LL ADD VINE REFS AND ‘oofs’ AND SHIT TO THEIR VOCAB.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Become One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Up Up Down Down Left Right A

"You want me to do what?" Gavin asked his brother with an incredulous look on his face.  
"I want you to go up to RK900 and say 'Up up down down left right A'," Elijah responded.  
"How the hell do you think I'll remember that!?"  
"I wrote it down for you." he handed a sticky note to his brother.  
"...Alright. But this better be fuckin' worth it."

Back at the office, Gavin was waiting for Nines to come back with his coffee. When he did, he stopped before giving Gavin his drink.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Wha'd'ya mean?"  
"The look on your face suggests that you are going to do something and I won't approve of it. What your face is doing now is just 'driving the point home'." the android said.  
"Well, yeah, but-- UPUPDOWNDOWNLEFTRIGHTA."  
"What the fu-u--uck." Nines' face fell slowly and it was painful for Gavin just watching it.  
"Nines? You good?" Gavin asked.  
"Mother trucker, dude."  
Gavin stumbled backward and fell onto his desk. "W-what?"  
"That hurt like a buttcheek on a stick!" Nines said, lifting his head. 

Elijah picked up the phone, keeping it a little bit away from his ear, knowing he was about to get yelled at.  
"WHAT THE PHCK DID YOU DO TO MY ANDROID?!?!"  
"Relax, all I did was add a few references from our childhood to his terminology."  
"Like what?!"  
"Like... vine references, 'oof', 'sksksk save the turtles' and all that."  
"You son of a bitch."  
"Mhm. Now, I've got work to do, see you later!" He disconnected the call and laughed to himself.

"Look at all those chickens."  
"Nines, we're waiting for Fowler, can you stop it for a few minutes."  
"No."  
Fowler walked into his glass cubical mumbling some excuse about tripping on the way in.  
"I don't care that you broke your elbow," Nines said with an extremely straight face. Fowler just looked at him funny and dismissed it. 

"Hey Nines, how do you make guacamole?" Gavin asked. They were invited to a potluck for all the members of the DPD, and Gavin was making guacamole.  
"Peel the avaca-ado, Guacamole. Guac-guac amole!" he started doing the most ridiculous dance that Gavin had ever seen, yet still remembered from the vine. 

Recently, the people at the DPD had been noticing changes about RK900 that they weren't comfortable with. He had started saying SKSKSK a lot, wearing scrunchies on his wrists, long shirts that said Save the Turtles, and, worst of all, booty shorts. It was too much for Gavin. He called up Kamski again.  
"HOW THE HELL DO I FIX MY ROBOT!?!?"


End file.
